Off Script
by Kgirl1
Summary: Everything that our favorite characters don't get a chance to say, with each chapter as a different episode. Semi-sequel to 'New Looks' and in the same script-format style.
1. Spark of Rebellion

**A/N: Hi everyone! I had a lot of fun writing "New Looks", which is what led to the creation of this piece, (like that one, this is a bit Tumblr-esque). It's my interpretation of all the lines that the characters are thinking, but don't get to say (for a variety of reasons) in "Spark of Rebellion", and has the potential to become a series featuring various Rebels episodes, depending on how successful this chapter is.**

 **Reminder that Kitwarr is the cute younger Wookie son of Wullffwarro.**

* * *

*On Lothal*

Kanan: *pats his leg twice*

Sabine: Yeah, we really need a cooler signal.

Kanan: Sabine not now we're in the middle of an op

Sabine: I'm just saying—

Kanan: Just pat your leg!

Sabine: *huffs* *pats leg*

* * *

Kanan: *ditches Zeb with the crates so that he can chase Ezra*

Zeb: Stupid main character Jedi leader always getting to do the good stuff… *trails off into angry muttering*

* * *

*On the Ghost*

Kanan: *to Ezra about the crates* It's not who's first, it's who's last.

Kanan: Man that was cool. Zeb, write that down.

* * *

Kanan *entering cockpit*: Chopper, please, it's been a difficult morning.

Chopper: I've had difficult mornings ever since Hera let you join this crew you drunken excuse for a sentient—

* * *

Kanan: Hera, how about a little less attitude and a little more altitude?

Kanan: Man, I am on _fire_ today!

* * *

Hera: Kid sounds impressive.

Kanan: Hera I swear to Force if you adopt another kid

* * *

Ezra: *trying to introduce himself to Sabine* My name's Ezra.

Zeb: *grabs him* And my name's Zeb.

Ezra: Kriff, she has an over-protective older brother.

* * *

*Back on Lothal*

Vizago *dealing out credits*: I could keep going. Or I could give you the intel you've been begging for.

Hera: About the Wookies?

Kanan: *under his breath* omg Hera for once in your life could you just take the credits

* * *

Ezra: What happened to your parents?

Sabine: What do you mean, Kanan and Hera are right—

Sabine: Oh.

Sabine: Uh, the Empire.

*Later*

Sabine: Sabine. My name's Sabine. *leaves room*

Ezra: *fists pumps and victory dances* YES I'M IN

* * *

Hera: I'll keep an eye on him. *takes Ezra to cockpit*

Kanan: Hera NO

* * *

*While the crew is on the Star Destroyer*

Ezra: I'm not against sticking it to the Empire but there's no way I'd stick my neck out this far. Who does that?

Hera: We do _you ignorant little kriffball I thought we had made that pretty clear haven't you been paying attention at all we're like halfway through the episode_

Ezra: What was that?

* * *

*on the Star Destroyer*

Kanan: Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless Wookie before?

Zeb: Kanan I HATE THIS PLAN

* * *

Zeb: Something about the feel of their helmets under my fist

Sabine: Holy kriff I work with a psychopath

* * *

Hera: You need to board the transmitter and warn them!

Ezra: Say what now?

Hera: If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing!

Ezra: What, did you get that from a greeting card?

* * *

*On the Star Destroyer*

Kallus: They turned off the gravity! That's cheating! I call cheating!

* * *

Sabine: *being perfectly graceful without the artificial gravity*

Everyone else: *looks like they're learning to swim*

* * *

*As Ezra is being left behind*

Zeb: Sorry kid. You did good.

Ezra: Wait, what?!

*doors close*

Zeb: *eyes widen in fear* Hera's gonna kill me. *turns around and starts banging on the door* Wait! Take me instead!

* * *

*Back on the _Ghost_ *

Sabine: I can't see the explosion! How'd it look?

Kanan: Gorgeous Sabine, as always.

Sabine: Thanks, Dad.

Kanan: Wait, what?

Sabine: *blushes* NOTHING!

* * *

Zeb: *admits he lost the kid*

Hera: GARAZEB ORRELIOS!

Zeb: Oh kriff she used my full name

Kanan: Oh snap she doesn't even do that with me

Sabine: You are so dead

* * *

*with Ezra & Kallus, on the Star Destroyer*

Ezra: Why hello Agent Muttonchops

Ezra: Why are you touching my shoulder

Ezra: Agent Muttonchops this is kinda gay

*Kallus leaves*

Ezra: Well, this sucks

Ezra: Thanks a lot Hera

Ezra: Now I'll never get adopted

Ezra: At least I still have this crummy cube

Ezra: Who's this Obi-Wan guy

* * *

*Back on the _Ghost_ *

Hera: *realizing as they're voting on whether or not to save Ezra* My crew is composed of a bunch of selfish kriffballs

* * *

Everyone: *voting*

Hera: Chopper voted with me!

Zeb: You're literally the only one here who speaks binary so I don't believe the Murderbot voted to save him for a second

Hera: *ignores him* Kanan, you have the deciding vote *mutters so only he can hear* If you vote no you're not getting laid for a year

Kanan: LET'S GO SAVE THE KID

* * *

*Back on the Star Destroyer*

Stormtrooper: Uh, so the prisoner escaped

Kallus: YOU HAD ONE JOB

* * *

*During Ezra's rescue*

Kanan: Sabine, stop painting stuff we need to go!

Sabine: It's ART, KANAN!

* * *

Sabine: *to Zeb* Try not to leave before everyone's back aboard this time!

Zeb: Wow Sabine I mean space is cold but

* * *

Ezra: *drops down from the ceiling within seconds of their arrival*

Everyone: That was… surprisingly easy

* * *

*Sabine's "art" explodes as they're leaving so that they can escape*

Sabine: *pointed glare at Kanan*

* * *

*back on The _Ghost*_

Hera: Your parents must be worried sick.

Ezra: I don't have parents.

Hera: kriff

Hera: kriff Kanan he played the trump card

Kanan: Hera

Hera: But Kanan

Kanan: Hera no

Hera: He doesn't have par—

Kanan: _Hera_

Hera: *to Ezra* WELCOME ABOARD MY CHILD

Kanan: Son of a bantha

* * *

Ezra *about the Wookies*: We'd better go save them.

Hera: YAAAAAS MY SON

Hera: *to Kanan* He gets that from me

Kanan: He's been yours for _two minutes_

* * *

*on Kessel*

Wookies: Well, we translate to animation quite poorly

* * *

Kitwarr: *grunts sadly about capture*

Wullffwarro: It's okay my son. You're only a plot device.

* * *

Zeb: *to Ezra before the mission* Try not to get dead.

Sabine: That's Zeb for "I love you".

* * *

Kallus on Kessel: Guess who's back. Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend.

* * *

Kanan: We're running a 22-pickup!

Zeb: Kanan NO

* * *

Kanan: I'm about to let everyone in on the secret.

Ezra: Why are you people all so cryptic?

* * *

Kanan: *dodging bullets like a majestic badass on the way to reveal his lightsaber*

Hera: *fist pumping from the Ghost* That's my husband! Show 'em, baby!

* * *

Kallus: Focus your fire on… *under his breath* dramatic pause for maximum effect… ON THE JEDI!

*Stormtroopers start firing*

Kallus: *under his breath* nailed it

* * *

*Ezra runs off to save Kitwarr*

Zeb: Kanan, I think you inspired the kid into… well, doing something like you would do!

Kanan: Okay maybe we can keep him

* * *

Stormtrooper: First Jedi you've ever seen sir?

Kallus: *kicks him to his death*

*several minutes later*

Kallus: Aw I should have said "It'll be the last one you ever see!"

Kallus: Man that would have been cool.

Kallus: Next time. Next time for sure.

* * *

*Back on the Ghost, safely in hyperspace*

Ezra: Stay out of trouble, Kitwarr

Kitwarr: I'm literally probably older than you

* * *

Wullffwarro: *thanking Ezra for saving Kitwarr*

Ezra: You're welcome, um… What was your name?

Ezra: Wait, your name is Wullffwarro?

Wullffwarro: *nods*

Ezra: As in... Like... *trying not to snicker* _Wullffwarro?_

Wullffwarro: *nods*

Ezra: *muffled laughter*

* * *

*Bringing Ezra home to Lothal*

Ezra: *sneakily bumps into Kanan and takes lightsaber*

Kanan: *grabs his arm, throws him to the ground* SWIPER NO SWIPING!

* * *

Hera *about Ezra, and the holochron*: He opened it. He passed the test.

Kanan: *under his breath* For the love of kriff Hera we already have so many mouths to feed—

Hera: What was what, dear?

Kanan: Nothing.

* * *

*At Ezra's tower*

Ezra *without turning around*: What's the Force?

Kanan: Damn how did he know I was here my Jedi skills are seriously rusty

* * *

Kanan: The Force surrounds us. Penetrates us—

Ezra: *snickers*

Kanan: *raises an eyebrow*

Ezra: Sorry, sorry.

Kanan: *clears his throat* As I was saying, the Force surrounds us, penetrates us—

Ezra: *snorts*

Kanan: …

Ezra: *trying not to laugh* *failing*

Kanan: Ezra I wasn't DONE

* * *

*On the Star Destroyer*

Kallus: *calling the Inquisitor*

Inquisitor: New phone who dis

Kallus: Man I hate this guy

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now, folks! Ple** **ase leave a review on your way out— this is an experimental genre of fanfic for me and it would mean a lot to know what you guys think of it. Suggestions for further episodes are welcome too!**


	2. Droids in Distress

**A/N: Wow, thanks everyone! So much awesome feedback and so many kind reviews, you guys are the best! Here's season one, episode two: "Droids in Distress". Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kanan: I don't have a shot!

Zeb: With Hera. Bam!

Kanan: Zeb this is serious!

Hera: *snickering*

* * *

Hera: *about Chopper* He said "hello hyperspace!"

Zeb: That's not what he said.

Zeb: No one ever tells me anything.

Zeb: Why am I even on this show.

Ezra: I thought you were the muscle/comic relief?

Zeb: What do you know? You've only been here for two episodes!

* * *

Ezra: Aw yeah I get to sit shotgun. Going into hyperspace is so cool. Sabine, you shouldn't have played rock.

Sabine: How was I supposed to know you'd pick paper?!

Zeb: Ugh, of course he picked paper.

Ezra: What's that supposed to mean?

Sabine: Paper is weak.

Ezra: Paper got me shotgun.

* * *

Kanan: Told you we'd get away.

Sabine: _With the shipment._ You said we'd get away _with the shipment._

Hera: Kanan, we're low on everything.

Kanan: What is it, "nag Kanan" day?

Hera: Every day is "nag Kanan" day. We're married.

* * *

(after Hera says "we're low on everything")

Ezra: Food.

Kanan: Okay, you literally _just_ got here.

Sabine: Explosives…

Kanan: Not exactly an essential.

Sabine: They are to me!

Kanan: Well, maybe if you weren't always blowing them up for fun—

Sabine: Fun is an essential.

* * *

Kanan: There's always Vizago's job.

Everyone: Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

*discussing taking Vizago's job*

Ezra: Hey, if it puts food on the table and frees up some time for, I don't know, Jedi training, then I'm in.

Everyone: FIRST OF ALL

Zeb: Maybe there'd be more food on the table for the rest of us if your big mouth hadn't moved in.

Kanan: _You_ don't get to tell _me_ when to train _you._

Sabine: You literally just got here! Hera, why are we listening to him? And why does he get to sit in shotgun?!

Hera: For the last time, he won rock-paper-scissors!

* * *

*on the shuttle*

Tua: This way, Mr. Wabo. We have seats in front.

Tua: Because WE ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE.

Driver: Actually, there are no assigned seats on this shuttle, and passengers are free to sit wherever they—

Tua: WE HAVE SEATS IN FRONT. PEASANTS, PLEASE RESTRAIN YOURSELVES.

* * *

Tua: *trying to understand Wabo* Ugh, where is that translator?

Wabo: Why is this woman so cranky all the time?

C-3PO: *appears*

R2-D2: *also appears*

Fans: *scream*

* * *

Kanan: *barely makes it onto the shuttle in time*

Kanan: You guys are probably wondering where I was.

Zeb: Not really.

Kanan: I'm sure you were really worried, you know, and trying to figure out if there was any possible way the mission could go on without me.

Sabine: Nope.

Kanan: Well, I'm here now, everyone, it's okay.

Sabine: *rolls eyes* You were trimming your beard, weren't you?

Kanan: It's called MANSCAPING.

* * *

Flight Droid: Sentients, please prepare for takeoff.

Ezra: Don't tell me what to do!

Flight Droid: *stammering*

Kanan: Sorry. *gestures to Ezra* First shuttle ride. You know how it is.

Ezra: Are we going into hyperspace? Ooh, can I sit shotgun?!

Sabine: It's MY turn to sit shotgun!

* * *

Chopper: *poking Ezra* Is this bugging you? Is this bugging you? Is this bugging you?

* * *

C-3PO: *translating for Tua* Mr. Wabo is most honored that you are joining him on Garel, Minister Tua. And if I may add a personal note—

Tua: You may not.

C-3PO: But—

Tua: Good day.

C-3PO: But I—

Tua: I SAID GOOD DAY!

* * *

*Chopper and Ezra bickering*

Kanan: Uuuuugggghhhhh the kids are fighting…

Kanan: And Hera's not here…

Kanan: Oh wait I'm undercover nobody knows that I'm with this kid.

Kanan: Kid, would you get that rustbucket under control?

Chopper: *angry beeping*

Kanan: Yeah, you heard me!

Kanan: Man I've always wanted to call him that. Nobody tell Hera!

* * *

Ezra: *to Kanan* Would you mind your own BUSINESS?!

Kanan: Whoa. I said I'd rescue _you_ from Lothal, not your attitude.

Kanan: Hey, pilot! Isn't there some rule against droids in the passenger area?

Ezra: Ha! Take that, Chopper.

Flight Droid: *exasperated sigh* I am sorry, sir. Your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft.

Ezra: Ooh, he called me sir! Kanan, did you hear that?!

Kanan: Calm down, kid, it's only the second episode. Give me some time to develop a paternal sense of pride and affection for you.

Chopper: The back?

Chopper: THE BACK?!

Chopper: Who am I, Rosa Parks?

Chopper: I'm telling Hera!

* * *

Ezra: Hey, if my astromech's banished, then those two astromechs are banished too!

C-3PO: Astromech?

C-3PO: _**Astromech?!**_

C-3PO: _**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!**_

C-3PO: _**I WAS IN THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY!**_

* * *

Tua: Pilot, these two droids are with me. They cool.

Flight Droid: I'm sorry, ma'am. But these are _Imperial_ regulations. *sassily flicks on visor*

Tua: *simmering with anger*

Kanan: Ah, I love the smell of irony in the morning.

* * *

C-3PO: *feigning innocence in response to R2-D2* Secret mission? What secret mission?

C-3PO: Phew. Thank goodness I'm here to stop you from blowing our cover. What would you do without me?

R2-D2: Have a lot more fun.

* * *

*Sabine, offering to translate for Wabo & Tua*

Sabine: Though… it would be good practice for my level five exams at the Imperial Academy.

Tua: You're a level five Academy student?

Zeb: Whoop. There it is.

Sabine: Hook. Line. Sinker.

*Space-sibs high-five*

Tua: I was too, once upon a time…

Zeb: Aw, is she gonna tell us a bedtime story?

* * *

Flight Droid: Sentients, we are approaching Garel. Please prepare for landing.

Chopper: Well it's about %*&# time.

Chopper: I could have flown this thing faster than you.

Chopper: In fact, I still might. STEP ASIDE!

* * *

Tua: *to Sabine as they're leaving the shuttle* My dear, you did great service to your Empire today.

Sabine: First of all, only Hera gets to call me that.

Tua: Now focus on those level fives.

Sabine: Oh, I will Minister! It's been such an honor. Thank you!

Kanan: She gets that sarcasm from me.

Hera: Yeah, we really need to work on our parenting.

* * *

Sabine: *to Ezra, after telling Tua to go to Bay 17* Bay Seven.

Ezra: Wow, you gave her the wrong number when you translated? I never would have thought of that! Thank goodness we have you on the crew, Sabine. You're sooooo cool.

Sabine: Mom, Ezra's being sassy again!

Ezra: You're just mad because you didn't get shotgun!

Hera: *over the comm* Ezra, I told you, you have to wait a few more episodes before you can break out that level of sass.

Ezra: Fine.

Hera: And Sabine, for the last time, quit complaining about shotgun!

* * *

Ezra: *in the air vents during the mission* Kanan, I thought you were going to teach me Jedi stuff. So far, all I'm doing is thieving. I already know how to do that.

Kanan: Okay, fine. First lesson: whiny little babies don't get to learn Jedi stuff.

Ezra: But—

Kanan: Also, you're the only one who fits in the air vents.

Kanan: Also, quit reminding us of your tragic backstory growing up on the streets.

Ezra: I was literally on the streets one episode ago!

Kanan: Yeah, I know. CAUSE YOU WON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT IT.

* * *

Ezra: So, we steal to survive. Told you I already knew this.

Kanan: Ez-RA!

Kanan: Just get to Bay Seven, open the door, and we all get paid.

Kanan: And then I get laid. Bam! *high-fives Zeb*

Hera: *over comm* I heard that.

Kanan: But are you disputing it?

* * *

Zeb: *slow-clapping* Well, kid, you pulled it off.

Ezra: Was there ever any doubt?

Sabine and Zeb: Yes.

Ezra: Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you guys have to gang up on me!

Both: Yes it does.

* * *

*Hera landing the _Ghost_ in Bay Seven*

Hera: Do we know what exactly Vizago has us stealing yet?

Ezra: Wait, we don't even _know_ what we're _stealing?!_

Ezra: Okay, I take it back. This is way different from when I was alone on the streets.

Sabine: Ugh, would you shut up about that already?

Ezra: It was ONE EPISODE AGO!

* * *

Zeb: *opens the crates, gasps and stumbles back*

Ezra: Aw, is Zeb afwaid of a wittle cwate?

Zeb: *glaring daggers*

Ezra: *starts making chicken noises* Bawk, bwak bwak bwak BAWK!

Zeb: Ezra I came out to reveal a significant part of my backstory and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

* * *

*back with Tua*

C-3PO: A translator can easily confuse seven and seventeen.

C-3PO: IF SHE IS AN AMA- _TEUR!_

C-3PO: HAVE I MADE MY POINT YET?

* * *

Chopper: *overhears* They're coming!

Hera: Well, stall them!

Kanan: *under his breath* Yeah, Chopper, make yourself useful for once and stall them.

Hera: What was that?

Chopper: *ignoring them both* MURDERBOT TO THE RESCUE!

* * *

C-3PO: *while everyone is fighting* The mission is doomed— and so are we!

Chopper: *rolls by*

R2-D2: Idk man I'm going with him.

* * *

*Rebels escape and are flying away in the _Ghost*_

Kanan: Okay, it's been several hours since I've seen Hera.

Kanan: You people can solve your own problems, I gotta go.

Kanan: Daddy needs some lovin'.

Hera: *cockpit doors slam shut on him*

* * *

Tua: *describing the Rebels to Kallus* Honestly, Agent Kallus, I didn't think there were any Lasats left.

Tua: And by that I mean, you are the literal worst at your job.

Tua: I bet these Rebels avoid getting captured by you for at least the rest of the season.

Tua: Come to think of it, that would make a pretty good season finale…

Tua: But then again, killing off a minor character is pretty good season finale material too.

Tua: Actually, that's more of a season premiere trick.

Tua: Eh, what do I know?

* * *

Kallus: *replying to Tua* A few, Minister. Only a few.

Kallus: Was that ominous enough? I think that was ominous enough.

Kallus: Do you want me to do it again?

* * *

*Back on the _Ghost*_

Zeb: AND STAY OUT *pushes Ezra out of their cabin*

Ezra: QUIT BEING SO ANGSTY!

Ezra: THAT'S _MY_ THING!

Ezra: YOU'RE NOT EVEN A TEENAGER ANYMORE!

Hera: Ezra, come in here!

Ezra: *sulking* Yes, Mom.

Ezra: *hits door for good measure*

* * *

Ezra: Hera, Zeb's booted me from my own—

Hera: I know.

Hera: Because you were screaming in the hallway, which is two meters away from my cockpit.

* * *

Hera: *after their little talk about cutting Zeb slack* Good man.

Hera: You will make a fine son yet.

* * *

Vizago: *watches the _Ghost_ landing*

Vizago: Ah, yes, more people to exploit.

* * *

*in the _Ghost*_

Kanan: Can we discuss this later?

Hera: That's fine, love. But we _will_ discuss it.

Sabine: Man, you guys are married.

Kanan: Tell me about it.

Hera: *glares*

Kanan: And I'M VERY LUCKY.

* * *

Zeb: So, we're not selling the droids, but we are selling the T-7s?

Zeb: Does anyone ever listen to me?

Hera: Sorry, Zeb, did you say something?

* * *

Ezra: *to Vizago, about the T-7s* You have to buy them from us first.

Kanan: Aw, he gets that from me.

Kanan: Wait a minute, that's my line!

Kanan: Why is he so bold? It's only the second episode!

Vizago: Finally, someone on your crew who understands business.

Kanan: Excuse you.

* * *

Vizago: My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day. And if you don't… eh! *shrugs as he flies away*

Kanan: Man is he smooth. You know, kids, I used to be a suave roughneck who only cared about himself.

Hera: *rolls eyes*

Kanan: *glares at Hera* But then you came along, and suddenly it was all about responsibility, and honor, and helping people—

Hera: I am the trademarked best thing that's ever happened to you and you know it.

* * *

Kanan: Hera, help Sabine open the crates!

Hera: Seriously?

Sabine: Kanan what the actual kriff

Kanan: What?

Sabine: There's like two crates. I think I can handle this.

* * *

Kanan: *takes a Walker down with single shot from T-7* You know, on second thought, maybe we should keep a few of these—

Zeb: KANAN NO

* * *

Kanan: *shot to ground by Walkers* Hera!

Hera: Gosh, Kanan I'd love to come to your rescue, but my arms are just _soooo_ tired from lifting the covers off these crates.

Kanan: HERA!

Hera: Fine.

* * *

Hera: *running between pillars, being chased by Walker* Chopper, ready the ship for takeoff!

Chopper: Mom?! Mom are you okay?!

* * *

Kallus: Lasat! Face me!

Zeb: Oh, it's on!

Kanan: Wait!

Zeb: You can't tell me what to do! You're not my real Dad!

* * *

Kanan: That fool Lasat's gonna get himself killed!

Ezra: Does that mean I get my own room?

Kanan: Ezra!

Ezra: Well, does it?

Kanan: I mean, I guess—

Ezra: WOO-HOO! C'MON, ZEB! YOU CAN TAKE HIM!

* * *

Ezra: *pushes Kallus away from Zeb & saves his life*

Kanan: Damn

Kallus: Damn

Zeb: Damn

Ezra: ?!

Hera: THAT'S MY BOY!

* * *

Kanan: Spectre two, get the kid aboard!

Hera: Right. Move, all of you, now!

Hera: And by that I mean, even though Kanan's giving orders, don't forget who's boss.

Hera: Because it's me.

Hera: Not Kanan.

Hera: Me.

* * *

C-3PO: *as they board the _Ghost_ * Will our torment never end?

Kanan: You've been here for an hour! Try six years!

Hera: I heard that!

* * *

*Back on the _Ghost*_

Zeb: *to Kanan* Thanks, mate. I appreciate the save.

Kanan: Wasn't me. It was Ezra.

Zeb: Son of a—

Hera: *glares*

Zeb: Ahem. Very kind, loving mother with a strong moral compass.

Hera: *smiles*

* * *

Hera: *pointed look at Kanan*

Kanan: And Ezra, your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow.

Hera: Darn right it does.

* * *

*giving the droids back*

Senator Organa: The simplest gesture of kindness, can fill a galaxy of hope.

Kanan: Isn't that… a Jedi saying?

Senator: Don't worry about it.


	3. The Last Battle

**A/N: Hi, everyone! So, originally I was hoping to do this story in chronological order with the episodes, but… ain't nobody got time for that. Season three has been amazing so far and I just can't keep my eyes off of it, so without further ado, here's "The Last Battle." Note that Kalani is the name of the super tactical droid that they encounter on Agamar. If you'd be so kind as to leave a review on your way out, it would make my heart happy. I know this story is a little nontraditional, and I love hearing what you guys think of it.**

* * *

Hera: I don't know why I'm just dropping you guys off.

Hera: I mean, you could have just taken the _Phantom—_

Hera: Oh wait.

* * *

Hera: You're _sure_ you don't need help.

Kanan: I'm sure everything will go horribly wrong.

Hera: Kanan, do you remember that talk we had about sarcasm?

* * *

Ezra: We'll be fine. We've got a Clone Wars veteran with us.

Kanan: *cough cough* And a Jedi *cough cough*

* * *

Rex: Yes sir. Ah, general. Uh, Kanan. Kriff.

Ezra: You can call me 'sir' if you want to, Rex.

Rex: *rolls eyes* Sure thing, kid.

* * *

Hera: Are you sure you'll be alright?

Hera: Because if you guys get in trouble, it'll take a while for me to come back and get you.

Sabine: Man, wouldn't it be easy if you could just escape in the _Phantom?_

Ezra: OKAY I GET IT

* * *

Sabine: Should we really be leaving them?

Hera: Probably not.

Sabine: We're going to anyway, aren't we?

Hera: Yup.

* * *

Hera: Think of it this way— we get girl time, and they get boy time.

Sabine: We're not going to paint each other's' nails, are we?

Hera: Please. Ready for a fuel raid?

Sabine: Always.

* * *

Ezra: *picks up Separatist battle droid head* Kanan, can I keep it?

Kanan: Sure, why no—

Rex: SURE, IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE EMOTIONALLY SCARRING FLASHBACKS EVERY TIME I LOOK AT IT

Ezra: *sets droid head down* Sorry Grandpa…

* * *

Zeb: Clankers. Heh, I like that.

Zeb: I bet that's going to be my longest line in this stupid episode.

* * *

Rex *about droids he's shot down*: I don't know, thousands. Probably tens of thousands. I never kept count like some of the other boys.

Rex: (I did) (It was probably closer to tens of thousands)

* * *

Ezra *about the droids*: They don't look very dangerous.

Rex: *whips around*: Listen here you little kriffball

* * *

Kanan: Rex has been through a lot. Battles leave scars. Some you can't see.

All the fans: *scream because that was the opening line of the trailer*

Ezra: Man that was deep. Kanan, are you going to train me to say things like that?

Kanan: Sure, once I train you to stop going behind my back and using the dark side.

Ezra: Wait, what?

* * *

Kanan: Battles also leave scars you can see. *reaches for mask*

Ezra: KANAN I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ALREADY

* * *

Rex: *inside the bunker*: Hold up. Let me recon first.

Ezra: Since when do we do recon?

Zeb: Whatever happened to just barging in, running amok, raising hell and asking questions later?

Kanan: Yeah, Hera said we can't do that anymore.

Zeb: Aw, man.

* * *

Rex *finds proton bombs*: Well, look at that.

Ezra: What, me dying from boredom?

Rex: We hit pay dirt.

Ezra: What?

Zeb: What?

Kanan: *facepalm* Rex, buddy, you've really got to stop dating yourself—

Rex: I AM NOT THAT OLD!

* * *

Rex: There's more proton bombs up there than we could carry!

Ezra: I bet I could carry them.

* * *

Kanan *while being captured*: Guys? Guys?! A little context, please? In case you haven't forgotten, I'm bli-

Ezra: NOBODY'S FORGOTTEN, KANAN!

Rex: We're in trouble.

Kanan: Well, sure, what's new, but could you explain the specific nature of this trouble?

Rex: Ray shields and battle droids.

Kanan: Ah, so it's retro trouble.

* * *

Droid: Roger roger.

Ezra: Wait, who's Roger?!

Everyone: *facepalm*

* * *

Droid 1: We haven't captured anyone in years!

Droid 2: We haven't captured anyone, ever.

Droid 1: Hey, I was trying to be optimistic!

* * *

Rex: *waking up from capture*: Cody?!

Fans: *hysterical sobbing*

Kanan: Rex. Rex! Talk to me.

Rex: Oh, Kanan. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else.

Kanan: Oh man, Grandpa's already losing it.

Rex: No, I just—

Kanan: Ezra, tell Hera to start looking into homes for him.

Rex: Kanan!

* * *

Kanan: I think the commander's a super tactical droid.

Kanan: But then again, I wouldn't know.

Kanan: BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING

Ezra: Enough already!

Rex: You're right, he is.

Ezra: Is that bad?

Zeb: Kid, with our luck, that question is always going to get a "yes".

Rex: That droid's extremely intelligent.

Ezra: Oh, so like me. *winks*

Zeb: No, he said that droid's extremely intelligent.

* * *

Rex *to the droid*: How are you even operating?

Tactical droid: How are _you_ even operating, grandpa?

Ezra & Zeb: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ezra: Rex, are you just gonna take that?!

* * *

Zeb: Well you can count me out. I'm not playing some stupid war game.

Zeb: Okay, that was it. That's my longest line.

* * *

Zeb: Hostage?! I'm a warrior!

Ezra: Ha! You're like Princess Peach. Which means I'm Mario, and I have to save you.

Rex: What?

Ezra: Man, you really are old.

* * *

Kalani: The Jedi rescue is a recurring scenario based on 132 battles I have reviewed.

Ezra: Yeah, we've done it a few times.

Kanan: Ezra, you've done it like once.

Kalani: Jedi, is this your Padawan?

Kanan: Most of the time.

Hera: *from comm* Kanan!

Kanan: *sigh* Sorry dear.

Ezra: Thanks Mom!

* * *

Ezra *about the droids*: Besides, look at them. How can we lose?

Droid: I call first dibs on the blue one.

* * *

Ezra: Okay, but if we win, Zeb goes free and we take all the proton bombs in the hangar.

Kanan: Wait, being the leader is my job. Ezra!

Ezra: Sorry.

Kanan: I'm piqued, but proud…

* * *

Chopper *with the shuttle*: Oh, I found a thing. Mom's gonna be so proud of me.

* * *

Hera *to Sabine, on the ship*: If Kanan's in trouble, he'll call us.

Sabine: Since when?

Hera: Alright, I could do without the sass, but you know your father well…

* * *

Hera: Fine, if Chopper's in over his head, he'll hide and call us!

Chopper: *does exactly that*

* * *

*With the Imperials*

Kallus *to Pryce*: Your plan to ambush them at the fuel depot… worked like a charm.

Kallus: (I was hoping it wouldn't) (But it's fine)

* * *

Kallus: You intercepted a rebel transmission? Who sent it?! Did Zeb send it?! Did he mention me?! Why didn't you guys tell me?!

* * *

Pryce: The rebels there must be desperate for help…

Pryce: That will never come. *maniacal villain laugh*

* * *

Pryce: Locate the nearest Imperial outpost to Agamar and deploy them immediately!

Kallus: Got it!

Kallus: Wait, don't deploy them?

Pryce: No, deploy them!

Kallus: Right. Uh… which Imperial outpost?

Pryce: The one closest to Agamar!

Kallus: Okay, got it! Deploy meaning what exactly?

Pryce: Kallus!

Kallus: What?

Pryce: Are you stalling?

Kallus: Stalling?

Pryce: Yes.

Kallus: Stalling.

Pryce: Yes!

Kallus: You… think I'm… stalling?

Pryce: DEPLOY THE OUTPOST!

Kallus: Okay, sheesh, lady, you don't have to yell.

Kallus: *under his breath* Even Tua was better than you.

Pryce: WHAT WAS THAT?!

* * *

Kanan: Rex, you've got more battlefield experience than either of us—

Rex: You're darn right I do.

* * *

Rex: Kalani is a war machine, programmed to—

Ezra: You know who else is a war machine?! *points at self* This guy—

Kanan & Rex: NOT NOW!

* * *

Rex: Our only chance is to be aggressive. Surprise him.

Ezra: Oh, I'm full of both surprises and aggression.

* * *

Kanan *replying to Ezra*: A lot. He has a lot of droids.

Kanan: I wish I could give you a more exact estimate, Ezra, but I can't exactly see—

Ezra: I GET IT, KANAN

* * *

Rex & Kanan: *both giving commands*

Ezra: Wait, which one of you is in charge here?

Rex & Kanan: I am.

Rex & Kanan: Wait, what?

* * *

Ezra: The hangar looks clear. Let's go.

Rex: Boy please.

Kanan: What a noob, right?

* * *

Rex: Droids usually keep coming. Wave after wave.

Kanan: Wave after wave.

Rex: Slowly drifting.

Kanan: Drifting away.

Rex: And it feels like—

Ezra: This is not the time for a sing-along, you guys!

* * *

Zeb *with the droids*: Looks like my friends are doing pretty good.

Kalani: Well.

Zeb: Well what?

Kalani: No, your friends are doing pretty _well._

Zeb: Aw, thanks. I think so too.

Kalani: *mechanical groan*

* * *

Kanan *about the destroyers*: Ezra, get back, they're too dangerous!

Ezra: You're not my real dad!

Hera: *over comm* Ezra, do what Kanan says!

Ezra: *shrinks* Yes Mom.

* * *

Kanan: *about Ezra's plan* Ezra, move as fast as you can.

Ezra: Are you saying I don't normally move as fast as I can?!

Kanan: Have you seen yourself clean the fresher?

* * *

Kalani: Ah, the Jedi have split up as they do 76 percent of the time.

Zeb: Know-it-all.

* * *

Ezra: Chop, where have you been?! We've been getting our butts handed to us!

Ezra: Chopper, let go! I'm kind of in the middle of something!

Ezra: Worst. Pet. Ever.

Ezra: Wait, you found a shuttle? Nice! You get it running and I'll find the others.

Chopper: Okay, bossypants.

Chopper: Worst. Owner. Ever.

* * *

Rex: We need to move, now!

Kanan: No, Rex—

Rex: *moves*

Rex: *gets shot*

Kanan: I'm not gonna say I told you so…

* * *

*Once they make it through the droids*

Ezra: Well, that went just as planned.

Everyone: *starts laughing hysterically*

Rex: Good one, kid.

* * *

Ezra: I make a pretty good soldier, huh?

Rex: No!

Kanan: Oh man, here we go.

Rex: *lecturing Ezra* *finishes*

Kanan: Alright, excuse me, Dad coming through.

* * *

Kanan: Rex, get between us.

Rex: You're not my real dad!

Hera: *over comm* Rex, do what Kanan says!

Rex: *shrinks* Yes, captain. Ah, Hera.

Hera: Captain will do.

* * *

Rex: *throws helmet at destroyer droid* I can't believe that actually worked.

* * *

Kanan: The shield overheated. That droid's too old.

Kanan: Reminds me of somebody I know—

Rex: Stop right there!

* * *

Ezra: If none of you won the Clone War, who did?

Zeb: Uh… the Empire?

Ezra: Zeb, that's right! You get the gold star for the day!

Zeb: Woohoo! Nine more and I get extra time at recess!

* * *

Stormtrooper 1: Is that what I think it is?

Stormtrooper 2: Dude, throwback! Hang on.

Droid: Um…

Stormtroopers: *taking selfies with the battle droids* I have first dibs on the Instagram post!

* * *

Kanan: Shuttle? What shuttle?

Ezra: The one I tried to tell you about earlier!

Ezra: You never listen to anything I say!

Kanan: Sorry, what was that?

* * *

Kalani: We have three shuttles, but they have no weapons.

Zeb: Ah, so they're useless then.

* * *

Kalani *about the proton bombs*: We have no cannon to fire the shells.

Zeb: Man, are you good for anything?

Kalani: Otherwise we would have used them on you.

Kanan: Well thanks *best Kanan grin in animation history*.

* * *

Rex: We'll roll the proton bombs.

Ezra: Ugh, Grandpa, you're so old school.

* * *

Rex: Well, this takes trust to a whole new level.

Ezra: That doesn't make me feel better.

Rex: It's not supposed to.

* * *

Kanan: Chopper, get the munitions ready to roll.

Kanan: Pun intended.

Ezra: *groans* You're so embarrassing.

Kanan: Really? I don't _see_ it.

Ezra: Kanan!

* * *

Kalani: I have never attempted such a desperate strategy.

Kanan: Man, you're just full of compliments today.

Rex: That's why we always won.

Kalani: Not always.

Ezra: Do you two need a room?

* * *

Zeb *to the droids*: Once those shells explore, get to your shuttles!

Droids: Roger roger.

Zeb: Heh, at least someone around here thinks I'm the boss.

* * *

Rex: First shuttle bank right. Bank right!

Shuttle: *gets shot down*

Rex: Well, I tried to warn them.

* * *

Ezra *once they're safe* We made it!

Kanan: Wow.

Zeb: How?

Rex: Ha! What do you know?

Ezra: Wait, did you guys not think we would make it?

All three: … Eh…

* * *

Rex: We all just won the Clone War. And you ended it, Ezra.

Ezra: Gramps, you're getting all sappy on me!

Kanan: Aw, inter-generational bonding, how sweet.

* * *

Kalani: I calculate that you have less than a one percent chance of staging a successful rebellion against the Empire, so this is where we must part ways.

Kanan: Ooh, nobody tell Hera he said that.

Ezra: Roger roger.

Ezra: Yeah, I know what that means now!

* * *

Ezra: I can't imagine fighting that many droids at a time.

Kanan: Ezra no—

Rex: If you think that was bad, let me tell you about the battle of Geonosis.

Kanan: *groans*

Kanan: You're never going to get him to stop talking now.

* * *

Hera: Specter one, are you there?

Kanan: Hera!

Hera: You mean specter two?

Kanan: Don't care.

Kanan: I was just about to call you.

Hera: Were you really?

Kanan: How was your day?

Hera: Well, that's sweet, but—

Kanan: Don't worry, I was asking sarcastically to make a point of how terrible _mine_ was.

Hera: Yeah, I figured.

* * *

Kanan: Well, the bad news is we didn't get the bombs.

Hera: Kanan you had _one job—_

Kanan: The good news is we found a new _Phantom._

Kanan: You know, since Ezra destroyed the old one.

Hera: Wait, you found a ship the replace the one that Ezra destroyed?

Sabine: Wait, we'll finally be able to put a ship in the dock that's been empty ever since Ezra messed up?

Zeb: Wait, we don't have to get dropped off anymore, like we've had to since Ezra lost the _Phantom?_

Ezra: I GET IT, THANKS.

* * *

Kanan: Tell Sabine she's gonna need a paint job.

Kanan: I'm sure she'll do great— I won't be able to see the end result, you know, but—

Ezra: *sobbing*


	4. Trials of the Darksaber

**A/N: This week's episode was so fabulous that I couldn't help but write about it. Learning more about Sabine's backstory (and getting to see all of the awesome art in her room), the themes of family, subtle Kanera and Sabine facing her demons all culminated into an episode that really redeemed season three for me. Also, can we appreciate the shot where Kanan and Hera are talking about Sabine's training the second time and it's like this tiny little holo image of Hera compared to life-sized Kanan but she's can still totally him out on his BS? Anyways, here's "Trials of the Darksaber:" the unscripted version.**

* * *

Kanan: *to Fenn* I've got something to show you.

Fenn: It'd be easier to see if you'd turn on the lights.

* * *

Fenn: I can't tell if you're trying to conserve fuel, or remind me that you're blind.

Kanan: Bit of both.

* * *

Fenn: You know, it doesn't even look like anyone lives in here.

Kanan: Well, most nights I'm in Hera's room.

Fenn: Ayyyyyyyy *high-fives Kanan*

* * *

Fenn: A lighsaber?

Kanan: It's the darksaber, idiot. Are you even from Mandalore?

* * *

Fenn: It can't be.

Kanan: It's literally right in front of you, dude, keep up.

* * *

Fenn: Legend tells it was created over a thousand years ago by Tarre Visla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order.

Kanan: A Mandalorian Jedi? Man, we must have raised our requirements since then.

Fenn: *glares*

* * *

Fenn: I imagine Sabine was excited to recover it.

Kanan: Define 'excited.'

* * *

Fenn: *about Sabine* She doesn't want the responsibility.

Hera: *kicks down the door* How dare you say that about my space daughter?!

Kanan: Honey, what did I tell you about doing that?!

* * *

Kanan: You're talking about raising an army.

Fenn: Yeah, dummy, keep up.

* * *

*Shot of Sabine's ceiling*

Fans: *Crying because of the adorable painting of the _Ghost_ crew*

* * *

Chopper: *getting Sabine*

Sabine: Everybody's there, huh?

Chopper: Yeah, we heard it was going to be dramatic. I made popcorn!

* * *

Sabine: *pets Chopper's dome* Good spacecat.

Chopper: *purrs*

* * *

Sabine: *walks into the meeting* I won't do it.

Kanan: Well, this is off to a great start.

* * *

Fenn: So you do know what the darksaber is.

Sabine: Obviously. Are you even from Mandalore?

* * *

Sabine: I know it caused my family nothing but trouble after Maul took it.

Ezra: Yeah, well, that's Maul for you.

Sabine: You would know, Ezra.

Ezra: What's that supposed to mean?!

Fenn: Hey, a little focus, please?

Kanan: *snorts* Welcome to my world.

* * *

Fenn: Maul used it to divide and conquer our people. You can wield it to do the opposite.

Ezra: Unite a bunch of angry, hotheaded, bloodthirsty Mandalorians! Hahaha! Fenn, you're so funny.

Fenn: Not kidding.

Ezra: Oh.

* * *

Sabine: Wield it? You're crazy! Kanan, tell him he's crazy.

Kanan: …

Sabine: Come on, Dad, back me up here.

Kanan: …

Kanan: Consider what he has to say.

Sabine: Dad!

* * *

Kanan: I don't think it's a coincidence that the saber came into your possession.

Sabine: It's literally the definition of a coincidence!

* * *

Ezra: Yeah, but Kanan, that doesn't mean she can fight with it! No offense.

Hera: How dare you say that about my space daughter?!

Ezra: I said no offense!

Hera: Take it back or you're cleaning the fresher for the rest of your adolescent life.

* * *

Ezra: Look, what I mean is, it's taken me a while to learn. And… I use the Force.

Hera: Oh, that does it.

Hera: Kanan, when I told you to teach Ezra about being a Jedi, I didn't mean the smug sense of superiority that comes along with it!

* * *

Sabine: I am proficient. With many types of blades. And blasters, and explosives.

Zeb: *wiping away a tear* Sorry, I… I'm just so proud.

Hera: Kriff, Kanan, what kind of childhood have we given this kid?!

Kanan: Adopting her was _your_ idea!

* * *

Sabine: I don't know if you realize this, but I'm not that popular with my family these days.

Fenn: That can change.

Sabine: No, it can't. Seriously, are you even from Mandalore?

Fenn: Why does everybody keep asking me that?!

* * *

Sabine: I have a family. Here, on this ship.

Hera: That's my girl!

* * *

Hera: I have to ask you to do it.

Sabine: Mom! What the kriff?!

* * *

Hera: Family history can be painful. Believe me, I know.

Sabine: Ugh, now you're guilt-tripping me, this is so unfair.

* * *

Kanan: Hera's right.

Sabine: Gee, Kanan, how did I know you were going to say that?

Kanan: We need to ask you to do this, but it doesn't mean you have to.

Sabine: Actually, it kind of does.

* * *

Sabine: Alright, I'll do it. Just give me the saber.

Kanan: Yeah, no.

* * *

Sabine: Okay, I'll try my best.

Ezra: First lesson: don't try. Just learn.

Sabine: Dick.

Hera: Sabine, language. Ezra, check yourself.

* * *

Sabine: Give me the sword. I'm gonna learn how to kick your—

Kanan: Sabine. Remember that talk we had about language?

* * *

Sabine: Why can't we just practice back at the base?

Ezra: We wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of everyone. This way, you only have to embarrass yourself in front of us!

* * *

Hera: Kanan, when I made you promise to take the kids camping, this is not what I meant!

* * *

Sabine: *unloading the camp* You know, so far saber training feels a lot like mindless manual labor!

Kanan: *watching from lounge chair* Trust the process.

* * *

Ezra: Don't worry, he was the same with me.

Kanan: And look how well you've turned out.

Ezra: Hey, was that sarcasm?

Kanan: Honestly, I'm at the point where even I can't tell.

* * *

Kanan: *giving Sabine a training saber* Before we start with the real thing, I want to see your technique.

Sabine: But Dad!

* * *

Sabine: *cracks her neck*

Ezra: Ugh, Sabine, gross.

* * *

Kanan: *knocks Sabine down*

Ezra: Oooohhhhh!

Sabine: Not helping, Ezra!

* * *

Kanan: The blade is never at rest.

Kanan: Like Ezra's mouth.

Sabine: Ayyyyyyy *high-fives Kanan*

Ezra: Hey!

* * *

Kanan: You'd better practice with Ezra first.

Sabine: What? You're demoting me?!

Ezra: Hey, I'm right here!

* * *

Kanan: Ezra, walk her through the forms.

Sabine: *groans* Dad…

Kanan: Kanan out.

* * *

Ezra: Okay. Ready position.

Ezra: Sabine? Ready position? Chop-chop!

Sabine: This is literally the worst.

* * *

Hera *over comm to Kanan*: It's been a few days, I wanted to see how things were going.

Hera: By that I mean, please tell me no one's died yet.

* * *

Hera: Training sabers? You mean those sticks you and Zeb made?

Hera: You're training her to use the darksaber… with a stick?

Kanan: It's a training saber!

* * *

Hera: Were you careful with Ezra? I don't remember him fighting with a stick.

Kanan: Training saber!

Hera: Not the point!

* * *

Hera: Or maybe because she doesn't have the Force, you don't believe she can do this?

Hera: Because, unlike the Jedi might have taught you, FORCE-SENSITIVE PEOPLE AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO THINGS!

* * *

Kanan: *about Sabine* She's so expressive, yet so tightly wound. She's so—

Hera: Sandwiches!

Kanan: That's what I was gonna say!

Hera: I've never met someone who thinks so much

Both: Like me!

Both: Jinx!

Both: Jinx again!

* * *

Hera: I'll be sending out supplies, is there anything specific that you need?

Kanan: Just you taking that flight suit off—

Hera: Kanan! This is an open com channel!

Commander Sato: For kriff's sake, how many times do we have to tell you two?!

* * *

Hera: Anything you need?

Kanan: Patience, understanding…

Hera: I have Zeb, Fenn, or Chopper.

Kanan: Yeah, never mind.

* * *

Kanan: *watching Sabine and Ezra spar* That's not gonna work.

Sabine: Working so far!

Kanan: She gets the sass from Hera.

* * *

Ezra: I think you're doing well!

Sabine: I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion?

* * *

Fenn: *rides in with supplies* Alternative dad to the rescue!

* * *

Fenn *about Sabine's move*: You overcommitted.

Ezra: Yeah, Sabine, you should take a lesson from me, because I don't commit to anything.

* * *

Kanan: Let's take a break.

Sabine: Gladly.

Kanan: Ezra, help unload these supplies.

Ezra: What?! I won! Shouldn't I get the break?

Sabine: I can break your arm.

Ezra: Man, look at all those supplies! Gotta go!

* * *

Fenn: I brought you something, since you're partially in this mess on my recommendation.

Sabine: Yeah, and this planet is _partially_ sandy.

* * *

Sabine: Mandalorian vambraces? Where did you get these?

Fenn: Well, everyone seems to be forgetting, but I _am_ from Mandalore.

* * *

Fenn: Go take Bridger down a peg or two.

Fenn: Alternative dad one, Kanan zero.

* * *

Ezra: Cute bracelets. What have you got there?

Sabine: More than you can handle.

Ezra: Sabine, you're already more than I can handle.

Kanan: *under his breath* Ditto.

* * *

Sabine: *to Ezra* And that's your head.

Kanan: First of all, that's _my_ saying.

Ezra: Not fair!

Kanan: Second of all, I'M the parent around here and I'll say what's fair! At least until Hera comes.

Sabine and Ezra: *excitedly* Hera's coming?! When?!

Kanan: Man, could you guys at least pretend that I'm the favorite parent?

* * *

Ezra: Where did you get those?

Sabine: Special delivery.

Fenn: From alternative dad. Ha!

* * *

Sabine: *to Kanan* Care to take a shot? *wraps him in lasso*

Ezra: Oh no she di'nt!

Kanan: *snaps the lasso and pulls her to the ground* Listen here you little shit

* * *

*after Sabine calls Kanan out*

Ezra: Ha! She called me really gifted! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!

Ezra: *looks over at Kanan*

Ezra: Oh.

Ezra: Come on, Kanan, she didn't mean it… At least, not the lousy teacher part.

Kanan: I don't want to talk about it.

Ezra: Okay… Do you want me to call Hera?

Kanan: *sniffling* Yes please.

* * *

Ezra *approaching Sabine*: Hey.

Sabine: Not now, Ezra.

Ezra: You always say that!

* * *

Ezra: I just wanted to say I know what it's like.

Sabine: To be bad at something? Of course you know what that's like.

* * *

Ezra: Hey, I'm just trying to help!

Sabine: *about the saber* I can learn to use that sword… I just don't want everything that comes with it.

Ezra: You mean, like… a carrying case?

* * *

Sabine: You don't know. No one does.

Ezra: Well, aren't you just an angsty little teen today?

Sabine: It's not a phase!

* * *

Ezra: I'm sorry, Sabine. At least you have parents to go back to.

Sabine: Dick.

* * *

Sabine: *kicks a rock on her way out*

Bendu: Watch it!

* * *

Hera: *to Kanan* Teaching Ezra wasn't easy. But you did it well.

Hera: For the most part.

Kanan: Gee, thanks.

* * *

Hera: Her family hurt her more than any sword ever could!

Kanan: Man, that's deep.

* * *

Hera: You don't see it because—

Kanan: Oh, I don't see it, do I?! Why not?! Because I'm BLIND?!

Hera: … Poor word choice.

* * *

Hera: You don't see it because she doesn't want you to!

Kanan: And you do? We all know you're the favorite parent, Hera, you don't need to prove it anymore!

* * *

Hera: Give her the sword.

Kanan: I don't know…

Hera: I know you don't. But this isn't about you _for once in the damn series_

Kanan: Well, don't expect me to get used to that!

* * *

*back at the camp*

Ezra: I didn't think she'd be gone this long.

Fenn: Wow, you really don't know anything about teenage girls.

* * *

Ezra: It just seems like Kanan is having her learn everything at once.

Kanan: I heard that!

* * *

Fenn: Time is a luxury. One the galaxy seems to be running out of.

Ezra: Dang. Kanan, how come you never say wise stuff like that anymore?

Fenn: Alternative dad two, Kanan zero.

* * *

Kanan: Take it.

Sabine: Maybe I should practice more first.

Kanan: Look, I didn't get chewed out by your mother so that you could pansy out on me.

* * *

Sabine: It's heavier than I thought.

Ezra: If you think that's heavy, just wait until you feel all of the responsibility on your shoulders!

Kanan: Not helping.

* * *

Kanan: Your thoughts become energy, flow through the crystal as well, and become part of the blade.

Sabine: So if I think about stabbing Ezra, will it just—

Kanan: No.

Sabine: Aw, man.

* * *

Kanan: That sword is old, heavy—

Ezra: Looks like you have a lot in common with it, Kanan!

Fenn: Ayyyyyyyyy *high-fives Ezra*

* * *

Kanan: Remember the forms Ezra taught you.

Sabine: Ugh, I've been trying to forget that all day.

* * *

Kanan: You're not fighting me. You're fighting yourself, and losing.

Ezra: Man, can't sink much lower than that, can you?

Sabine: Not helping.

* * *

 **A/N: I chose to skip over the cathartic scene where she really starts fighting Kanan and getting into the groove, frankly because I didn't want to make fun of it.**

* * *

Sabine: *crying after all the emotional catharsis*

Kanan: Uh… Hera!

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all, folks! I hope you all caught the 'Frozen' Kanera reference about halfway through. R & R.**


	5. An Inside Man

**Here's S3E10: "An Inside Man". With the help of Sumar and Ryder, Kanan and Ezra infiltrate the Imperial factory on Lothal, where factory workers are sabotaging the machinery they build for the Empire (for example, making the speeders combust at 190). Heeeere we go!**

* * *

Ezra *surveying the Imperials with binoculars on Lothal*: Look at all those ships.

Kanan: I mean, I'd love to, but…

* * *

Ezra: Rider said it was bad, but this is worse than bad.

Kanan: Hera and I really need to give you some vocabulary lessons.

* * *

Ezra: Lothal is my home, Kanan. I can't stand seeing it like this.

Kanan: Yes, I'm sure it's immensely painful, seeing.

* * *

Ezra: If only Ryder would hurry up and get here.

Ezra *whispers*: Then I wouldn't have to listen to you make blind jokes.

Kanan: Patience is a virtue, Ezra.

Ezra: Not one of mine.

Kanan: And my blind jokes are hilarious.

* * *

Ezra *about Ryder*: There he is! And he's been spotted!

Kanan: Well, it wasn't by me.

Ezra: Enough with the blind jokes!

Kanan: Aw, come on, I don't _see_ why they bother you so much.

Ezra: *groans*

Kanan: You're my _pupil,_ Ezra, you know I don't mean it.

* * *

Ryder: Hurry! Get on!

Ezra: Oh, _now_ he's in a rush.

* * *

Ezra: Look out! Blockade!

Kanan: Is there? I don't see it.

Ezra: ENOUGH.

* * *

Ryder: Sure is good to have you back on Lothal.

Kanan: I think you're the only one who feels that way, Ryder.

Ezra: Hey, I'm glad we're back.

Kanan: Okay, Ryder is the only mature adult who feels that way.

Ezra: Hey!

* * *

Kanan *on Ryder's transport*: Does this thing go up to 190?

Ryder: Sometimes. Think fast thoughts.

Kanan: Great.

Ezra: Don't worry, I'm known for being a quick thinker.

Kanan: Since when?

Ezra: Since… uh…

Kanan: Exactly.

* * *

Ryder *about infiltrating the factory*: Wish I could take credit. The idea came from an old friend of yours.

Kanan: Ezra doesn't have any friends.

* * *

Ezra *at the base*: Mr. Sumar!

Sumar: Is that Ezra Bridger?

Ezra: Dude, you always say that, and it's literally me every time.

Sumar: I hardly recognize you! You're so tall. And you cut your hair.

Ezra: Well, you've always had a keen grasp of the obvious.

* * *

Kanan: Can you get us into that factory?

Sumar: I don't know, do you have any manufacturing experience?

Ezra: Does building a lightsaber count?

Kanan: No.

Ezra: Then no.

Ryder: Ha, then you'll fit right in.

Ezra: OOOOOOOOOH! Burn! *high-fives Ryder*

* * *

*inside the factory*

Kanan, Ezra & Sumar: Perfect. We're the only three workers wearing our masks, so no one will recognize us and we won't stick out.

* * *

Pryce: Agent Kallus, make sure all the workers are present and accounted for.

Kallus: *mutters* Bossy much.

Pryce: What was that?

Kallus: Nothing! I'm not Fulcrum!

* * *

Ezra *whispering to Kanan about Pryce*: Kallus has a new boss. Must be the one Sabine told us about.

Kanan: You mean the one that she beat up?

Ezra: Yeah, that too.

Kanan: We should probably stop whispering if we don't want to look suspicious. Try to blend in.

Kallus: Look sharp. This factory is being honored with a visit from Imperial high command.

Ezra: Wow, Imperial high command! What an honor! Can you guys believe how lucky we are?

Kanan: Bring it down. Bring it down.

* * *

Thrawn: Thank you for the introduction, Agent Kallus.

Thrawn: Although I'm not sure what you meant when you told me the mariachi band wasn't "in the budget."

Thrawn: Also, I don't see the confetti I requested.

* * *

Thrawn: My visit is not an honor, however, but an investigation.

Kallus: Well, I was trying not to freak anybody out, but there goes that plan.

* * *

Ezra *whispers to Kanan*: It's Thrawn.

Kanan: Seriously, Ezra, can it!

* * *

Thrawn: Worker 5473.

Sumar: That's not my name.

Sumar: They call me hell! They call me Stacy! They call me her! They call me Jane!

Sumar: That's not my name!

* * *

Thrawn: You were pressed into the Empire's service.

Sumar: I think "forcibly recruited with the other option being death" is a better description, but continue.

* * *

Thrawn: Do you stand by your work?

Sumar *muttering*: I wouldn't stand within two hundred feet of my work if it was about to go above 190.

Thrawn: What was that?

Sumar: *coughs* Um, yes. Totally. I'd stand by my work any day of the week.

Thrawn: Good.

Sumar: I'd stand by my work until the sun went down. I'd stand by my work even if my feet got sore.

Thrawn: That's great—

Sumar: Heck, put a standing desk next to my work, I'll be there all day!

Thrawn: Yeah, I got it, thanks.

* * *

Thrawn: This is the last bike you inspected and assembled. Please, demonstrate for me how quickly it can achieve full speed.

Sumar: You know, I'm really more of a tractor guy…

Thrawn: We don't have all day.

Kallus: Man, this guy is cold.

* * *

Ezra: *steps forward to help Sumar*

Kanan: *pulls him back*: Does the word 'undercover' mean _anything_ to you, kid?!

* * *

Sumar: Something's wrong, it's overheating!

Sumar: Gosh, I have no idea what it could possibly be...

Sumar: Such a strange and mysterious mystery!

Sumar: I guess I'll have to shut it down.

* * *

Sumar: I can't stop it!

Thrawn: That's the point.

Kallus: Ice cold.

* * *

Ezra: Kanan, if Sumar stays on that bike, he'll die!

Kanan: Well, he's not the only one with a keen grasp of the obvious.

Ezra: Kanan, this isn't the place for jokes!

Kanan: You're here, aren't you?

* * *

Kanan *over the com, still around the Imperials*: Ryder, get word to Hera. We're trapped inside and need help.

Ezra: Now who's being suspicious?

Ezra: *mockingly* Does the word 'undercover' mean _anything_ to you, Kanan?

* * *

Kanan: Better get lost before they take a closer look at our IDs.

Ezra: Perfect, I'm great at getting lost.

Kanan: Yeah, I know, that's why we can't bring you to the market anymore.

* * *

Ezra: Psst, Chopper, get their attention!

Chopper: I love attention!

* * *

Lyste *after Chopper blows up a bike*: Droid! What is the matter with you?!

Ezra: Oh, honey, we do _not_ have time for that.

Kanan: But, if you'd like, we can prepare a much shorter list of things that _aren't_ wrong with him.

* * *

Kanan: Section A2 is a good place to start.

Ezra: Not dressed like this.

Kanan: What are you talking about? Orange is your signature color.

Ezra: Yeah, but—

Kanan: And yeah, these uniforms aren't very slimming, but at least Rex isn't here.

Ezra: Kanan—

Kanan: Don't get me wrong, it's no three-piece suit, but—

Ezra: Kanan we're dressed like the workers and they're not supposed to be here!

Stormtrooper *appears*: Hey, you two weren't dismissed!

Ezra: Told you so!

Ezra & Kanan: *exchange mischievous look*

Ezra & Kanan: *Adorable simultaneous father-son punch to the troopers*

* * *

Pryce: Admiral, you don't think the rebels have infiltrated section A2, do you? The secrecy of that project is imperative.

Pryce: Hey, quit using me as a mouthpiece for the plot!

Thrawn: That's why I've ordered anyone entering the area without my personal codes to be terminated on sight.

Kallus: Man, this guy is subzero right now.

* * *

Thrawn: You should not have compromised security here by hiring locals.

Pryce: Are you insulting me, Admiral?

Thrawn: Maybe, but I was hoping that if I didn't change the tone of my voice, you wouldn't notice.

* * *

Kallus: I can question the workers, but I won't know if they're lying without more information on this new project.

Kallus *to himself*: Ha. Totally subtle. Nice work, Kallus.

Kallus: Also I'm not Fulcrum.

Pryce: All _you_ need to know is that the Admiral has a new fighter initiative here.

Pryce: I get to know more, because I'm better than you.

* * *

Kallus: Difficult to see how one small ship will change much.

Kallus: But, you know, maybe you could tell me exactly how it would change much, just so that I could know. I wouldn't tell the rebels or anything.

Kallus: *nervous laughter*

* * *

Thrawn: Victory and defeat are often determined by the smallest detail.

Kallus: What, did you get that from a greeting card?

* * *

Thrawn *to a worker*: Is this your work?

Worker: Well, I don't know if I would say _my_ work, exactly...

Thrawn: So, you did work on it?

Worker: Well, you know, work is a very relative term.

Thrawn: But did you work on it?

Worker: I don't know, we're really all a team here, sir, and—

Thrawn: Did you, or did you not, work on this walker?!

Worker: Maybe?

* * *

Ryder *over comm, to Hera*: Communication is jammed, I can't reach Ezra and Kanan.

Hera: Ryder, if you lose my husband and my son, you're going to be in a heap of trouble.

* * *

Ryder: The new Admiral's pretty thorough. I couldn't catch his name, but I hear he has red eyes.

Hera: You call that intel? I thought you were running a serious operation here, Ryder!

Ryder: What gave you that impression?! There's like three of us!

* * *

Hera *to Ryder*: Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Fans: *freak out because that scene was in the trailer*

Sabine: Oh, that's an evil-sounding name. This is bad.

* * *

Kanan *about getting the designs*: Now we just need one of those droids.

One of those droids: *rolls up*

Ezra: Man, that was convenient!

Kanan: It's almost like we're on TV or something.

* * *

Ezra *gives Chopper the clearance code*: Make it fast, Chop.

Chopper: A 'please' would be nice.

* * *

Thrawn *in his office, pointing to an image of Sabine's art*: Lieutenant, what can you tell me about this?

Lyste: It looks like a section of the retaining wall, sir.

Thrawn: *sighs* You have so much to learn.

Thrawn: Round two. Kallus.

Kallus: It's the mark of the Phoenix Squadron.

Kallus: Who I've never met.

* * *

Thrawn: These rebels have a commitment to this place, and will always return.

Kallus: Pffft, what? Lothal? Why would they have any connection to Lothal? That's crazy!

Kallus: So, uh, you think the rebels are more than just saboteurs?

Thrawn: These rebels are likely headed towards section A2. Secure it.

Kallus: Are you sure? I mean, the rebels are _probably_ just saboteurs. They never really gather information or plan or anything. Trust me, I would know!

Kallus: Not because I've met them.

Thrawn: Just secure it.

* * *

Kanan *to a stormtrooper*: We're on guard duty, sir.

Stormtrooper: And what exactly are you guarding?

Kanan: Oh, you know… Pryce's jewelry collection.

Stormtrooper: Pryce doesn't wear jewelry!

Ezra: Exactly why we need to guard it!

Kanan: *facepalms*

Stormtrooper: This is highly irregular.

Ezra: You know, adding more fiber into your diet can _totally_ help with that.

* * *

Kanan *as they're escaping*: Okay, this might get messy.

*elevator opens to reveal Kallus*

Ezra: Yep… really messy.

* * *

Kallus: Don't move… rebels.

Kallus: *to himself* Nailed it.

Rebels: *both immediately start to move and attack him*

Kallus: I said _don't_ move! Those were very simple instructions!

Kallus: No wonder you guys haven't defeated the Empire yet!

* * *

Kallus: I'm Fulcrum.

Ezra: Ha! Yeah right!

Kallus: Believe it or not, Bridger, we don't have time for your teenaged sass.

Ezra: Oh, there's always time for teenaged sass.

* * *

Kanan *to Kallus*: You want us to believe that?

Kallus: By the light of Lothal's moons.

Kanan: Dang it.

Ezra: Guess we have to believe that.

Kaluus: Nailed it.

* * *

Kallus: Your friend Zeb trusted me on the ice moon. I saved Sabine Wren at the fighter academy.

Ezra: Wow, you know our friends' names. Big whoop.

Kallus: Now I'm trying to save you, but you're making me regret it!

* * *

Kallus: Your droid trusts me!

Ezra: Yeah, that's not a good thing.

Kanan: Really more of a point against you.

* * *

Kallus *groaning, after being thrown against the wall*: You could have warned me you were going to do that.

Ezra: Yeah, well, you could have warned us about all the times you tried to kill us. So we've got a lot of points to score back.

* * *

Kallus: I'll provide the access codes.

Ezra: Oh, so you are good for something!

* * *

Kallus: This C-1 unit is quite efficient.

Chopper: I like this human. We're keeping him.

* * *

Ezra: Figures Chop would get along with an Imperial spy.

Kallus: Hey, I'm a _rebel_ spy!

* * *

*Ezra throws Kallus into the screen*

Kanan: Ezra!

Ezra: What? That is convincing!

Kanan: Yeah, but I was gonna do it!

Ezra: Well, if he's one of us now, you'll get your chance.

Kallus *groans*: Yeah, I'm starting to debate the whole "one of you" thing.

* * *

Thrawn: Maybe the rebels have found an unexpected ally. Or an expected one.

Pryce: I'm not sure I follow.

Thrawn: I didn't expect you to.

* * *

Ezra *as they're escaping*: I hope this is one of the good walkers.

Kanan: I guess we'll find out.

Ezra: Gee, thanks for the optimism.

Kanan: Optimism is Hera's job. I'm the sardonic realist.

* * *

Stormtrooper: Hey, what are you doing?

Ezra: We're your reinforcements.

Stormtrooper: No you're not.

Ezra: Yes we are!

Thrawn: No they're not.

Ezra: Yes we are!

* * *

Ezra *as they're being attacked & trying to escape*: Kallus set us up!

Kanan: Maybe, maybe not, we'll figure it out later!

Ezra: You know, the whole Jedi open-mindedness thing is not helping right now!

* * *

Kanan: Get to cover!

Ezra: Not a lot around!

Kanan: I asked for cover, not sass!

Ezra: Well, we're fresh out of the first one!

* * *

Ryder: Bridger, is that you?

Ezra: Yes! And we could use a pickup.

Ryder: Well, I could use a million credits, but—

Ezra: Ryder!

Ryder: Fine.

Ezra: Soon would be good!

Ryder: So would 'please'!

Ezra: Ugh, come on!

Ryder: I know your parents taught you manners, now use them!

Ezra: You're not my real dad!

Kanan: No, but I'm a close second, and I say use your manners!

Ezra: Can't we do this later?!

Kanan: I promised Hera I'd work on them with you!

Ezra *groans*: Fine. Ryder, can you pick us up, please?

Ryder: On our way!

* * *

*After they escape, back with the rebels*

Hera *looking at the plans*: Whoa. I've never seen an Imperial fighter like that. Sabine, talk to me.

Sabine: Bossy much?

Hera: What was that?

Sabine: Yes Mom!

* * *

Hera: If they're actually building TIE fighters with shields, our pilots won't stand a chance.

Kanan: And neither will the rebellion.

Hera: Okay, I could use a dash less of your sardonic realism right now.

* * *

Hera *about Kanan ans Ezra getting the plans*: Someone's losing more than their job for that.

Zeb: Ha... They're gonna lose their life! I get it!

Hera: *eye roll*

* * *

Sabine: Wait, Kallus is Fulcrum? How does that even make sense?

Zeb: Karabast, I must have recruited him!

Sabine: What the kriff, Zeb?!

Zeb: You know, accidentally.

Ezra: You mean when you were stuck on that couples retreat with him?

Zeb: It was an ice moon!

* * *

Zeb: We didn't kill each other, so I guess we're friends now.

Sabine: That's how I make all my friends!

Hera: You know, I worry about you.

* * *

Hera: Still, we'll use caution with our new friend until we know what game he's playing.

Zeb: Don't worry, Hera. The only thing he's playing is hard to get. *winks*

Sabine: Ew.

* * *

*back with the Empire*

Thrawn: Thank you, lieutenant. Dismissed.

*Lyste leaves*

Kallus: Thank goodness he's gone. Am I right? *high-fives Pryce*

* * *

Thrawn: It's clear to me the rebels had help from within our Imperial ranks.

Kallus: What?!

Kallus: No!

Kallus: I, for one, am in shock!

Pryce: The rebels have a mole?!

Thrawn: That's what I just said, yes.

Pryce: This spy must be found!

Thrawn *sarcastically*: No, I think we should just let him keep on giving away all our secrets.

Kallus: Yeah, I like that plan!

* * *

Thrawn: Governor, acting out of emotion will not serve us here.

Kallus: You wouldn't know emotion if it slapped you across the face.

Thrawn: That is absolutely true.

* * *

Thrawn: When we find out spy, and we will find them, we will turn them from an obstacle into an asset. Wouldn't you agree, Fulcrum? I mean Agent Kallus?

Kallus: Your strategy is without flaw, bantha-face. I mean, Grand Admiral. As always.


	6. Zero Hour

**A/N: So, this one is obviously pretty belated, since it's the season three finale, but I was in the mood to post something funny and lighthearted after "Caf Break." Heads up; it's a long one!**

Thrawn: Governor Pryce, I bring urgent news.

Pryce: The slow and dramatic entrance you made would indicate otherwise, but continue.

* * *

Konstantine: Is all this secrecy truly necessary, Grand Admiral?

Thrawn: I don't know, is your breathing oxygen truly necessary?

Thrawn: And to answer your original question, yes. I didn't get to the top by not being constantly extra, you know.

* * *

Thrawn: We still have a traitor in our midst. We need to be highly cautious about what we discuss and where we speak.

Kallus *listening in from the vent* LOL.

Thrawn: And what I'm about to say cannot fall into the rebel's hands.

Kallus: LOL, fallen.

* * *

Tarkin *appears over holo*: Admiral Thrawn. I trust the information you had for me was worth the wait.

Thrawn: Oh, I'm always worth the wait, Governor.

Thrawn: Can I call you Wilhuff?

Tarkin: No.

Thrawn: Very well.

Thrawn: The rebels of the so-called Phoenix Squadron are about to launch a major military strike against the Empire.

Kallus *from the vent*: No they're not!

Pryce: Who said that?

Tarkin: They wouldn't dare.

Thrawn: Oh, believe me, they would.

Kallus: Excuse me, _I'm_ Phoenix Squadron's best friend, not you.

Pryce: Am I the only one hearing this?!

* * *

Thrawn: Everything leading up to this moment has been rehearsal. The real performance is about to begin.

Konstantine: Ugh, it's always art metaphors with this guy.

Thrawn: It is not!

Thrawn: Now everyone, go break a leg.

* * *

Thrawn *about the rebels*: I believe they are about to strike our most important facility in the region.

Thrawn: My art showroom.

Pryce: *coughs*

Thrawn: Uh, I mean the TIE defender factory on Lothal.

* * *

Tarkin: I want you to capture their leadership.

Thrawn: Aw! But Dad!

Tarkin: You can murder anyone else you like, just not the leaders!

Thrawn: *pouts* Fine.

* * *

Ezra: She did it. Hera really did it!

Kanan: You dare doubt my wife?

Ezra: Look at everyone. I can't believe they're all going to help Lothal.

Kanan: Yeah, me neither. That's planet's a dump. We should have let the Empire take it over a long time ago.

Ezra: Hey!

Kanan: And it wasn't just Hera.

Ezra: Oh, you too, Kanan!

Kanan: That's more like it.

Ezra: And Zeb—

Kanan: Well…

Ezra: And Sabine—

Kanan: I mean, she was pretty busy with the whole darksaber thing, I don't really know if—

Ezra: Chopper, less so.

Kanan: That's more like it.

Ezra: If not for you guys, I'd be back on Lothal, just waiting to be rescued like everyone else.

Kanan: Ezra, please, don't remind me of the good old days.

Ezra: What's that supposed to mean?!

* * *

Kanan: Ezra, you have never been like everyone else.

Ezra: Aw, thanks, Kanan.

Kanan: Wasn't a compliment.

* * *

Kanan: Hera always saw something special in you. And so did I.

Ezra: Awww—

Kanan: Of course, now I can't see anything ever again…

Ezra: *groans*

* * *

Kanan: At the time, I was afraid. Afraid that I couldn't teach you everything you needed to know.

Ezra: Yeah, you still haven't .

Kanan: Sometimes I still wonder if I have anything left to teach you.

Ezra: Yeah, you don't.

Kanan: My own Jedi training was limited.

Ezra: Kanan, please, don't tell the story of how you survived Order 66 again—

Kanan: I WAS FOURTEEN YEARS OLD...

* * *

Ezra *to Kanan*: I don't mean about the Force. I mean about life, about being a good person. That's what you taught me.

Zeb: Can you two pipe down over there? I'm lactose-intolerant and this is getting cheesy.

* * *

Kanan *about General Dodonna*: He commands one of the largest rebel cells I know of. With him and his fleet, we have a real shot at taking out the Imperial factories on Lothal.

Hera: AHEM.

Kanan: I mean, uh, he's okay, I guess.

* * *

Kallus: *transmitting to the rebels in Ezra's tower*

Thrawn *shows up*: Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.

Thrawn: By the light of Lothal's moons. That is your code phrase, isn't it, Agent Kallus? Or would you prefer I address you as Fulcrum?

Kallus: That's Mister Fulcrum to you!

* * *

*during their fight*

Thrawn: Your technique is good, but limited by your training at the Imperial Academy. Predictable.

Kallus: Nobody calls me predictable!

* * *

Kallus: You talk too much!

Thrawn: My thoughts are a gift!

* * *

Thrawn: You have the heart of a rebel.

Kallus: I'll take that as a compliment.

Thrawn: I meant that it won't be beating much longer.

Kallus: Oh.

* * *

Thrawn: A pity you do not study art, Agent Kallus. There is much it can show you, if you know where to look.

Kallus: I have something I can show _you,_ if you look right between my index and ring finger.

* * *

*at the rebel base, getting Fulcrum's transmission*

"This is Fulcrum, with an urgent message. Thrawn knows about—"

Everyone: …

Ezra: Think he's just pausing for dramatic effect?

* * *

Thrawn *addressing the rebel leaders*: Captain _Syn_ dulla.

Hera: It's Syn _du_ lla.

Thrawn: Captain _Syn_ dulla.

Hera: No, Syn _du_ la.

Thrawn: Captain Syndul _la_.

Hera: Syn _du_ lla.

Thrawn: S _ynd_ ulla?

Hera: ...

* * *

Thrawn: At last we meet in this theatre of war.

Kanan: Ugh, always about art with this guy.

* * *

Thrawn: I'm not accepting surrenders at this time. I want you to know failure—

Everyone *looks at Ezra*: Oh, don't worry, we do.

Ezra: Hey!

* * *

Hera: Ezra and Kanan will take the gauntlet.

Kanan: No way, I'm not leaving you.

Hera: That's sweet. But poorly timed. You're going and that's an order.

Kanan: Man, I hate it when she does that.

* * *

Kanan: There's someone I have to warn about this. Out in the wilderness.

Hera: Have you cracked? I need you and Ezra to go get help.

Kanan: That's what I'm doing.

Ezra: You mean from him?

Hera: What are you two talking about?

Kanan: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I need you to trust me.

Hera: Dang it, he played the trump card.

* * *

Ezra: May the Force be with me.

Ezra: Anyone else want to wish me the Force?

Ezra: No?

Ezra: Alright.

* * *

Zeb: Still glad you got mixed up in this rebellion, Rex?

Rex: Beats slinging for jupers.

Zeb: You sure? They sure do taste good.

Rex: I prefer the blood of my enemies.

Zeb: Alrighty then.

* * *

Thrawn: Sato is employing a Danaan tactic. Bold but I'd expect no less from the best commander to ever come out of the Mykapo system.

Kallus: Stars you're annoying.

* * *

Konstantine *to Thrawn*: Why not just attack now with overwhelming force?

Thrawn: BECAUSE STRATEGY

* * *

Thrawn: They will no doubt defy convention and send something unexpected. We will be prepared for it.

Konstantine: Isn't the whole definition of something unexpected that you can't be prepared for it?

* * *

Thrawn: I do not require glory. Only results, for my emperor.

Kallus: Smells like bullsh—

Thrawn: If someone would please silence the prisoner!

* * *

Ezra *watching the fighting in space*: I hope Kanan's having better luck.

Chopper: When is Kanan ever having better luck?

Ezra: Ha! Good one.

*they high-five*

* * *

Kanan: Bendu?

Bendu: Bendu's not here right now.

Kanan: Bendu, we need your help.

Bendu: Ooh. Bendu's _really_ not here right now.

* * *

Bendu: You have brought war to my world, Kanan Jarrus.

Kanan: Ooh. He used my last name. This is bad.

Bendu: And I will have no part in it.

Kanan: Not even like a little part?

Bendu: No part.

Kanan: What about, like, a tenth of a part?

* * *

Kanan: Bendu, hear me out.

Bendu: No.

Kanan: Dang it.

* * *

Kanan: So you're just going to let us die?

Bendu: Now you're getting it.

* * *

Bendu: I am unseen, unknowable.

Kanan: You're un- _helpful!_

* * *

Kanan: No, but maybe we were meant to find it, and meant to find you.

Bendu: Cool it with the fate stuff.

* * *

Bendu: I was here long before you, and will be here long after.

Kanan: Okay, I get it, you're old, but that's no reason not to help out—

Bendu: Not what I meant!

* * *

Bendu: I am the Bendu, the one—

Kanan: In the middle, I know, you covered that part.

* * *

Kanan: Look, I tried to live that way once.

Bendu: That's nice.

Kanan: Told myself the galaxy would go on with or without me.

Bendu: It probably would.

Kanan: But when I saw innocents harmed—

Bendu: Sad.

Kana: And knew I had the power to do something about it—

Bendu: Boring.

Kanan: I couldn't just watch it all burn down around me.

Bendu: I can.

Kanan: Some things are worth fighting for!

Bendu: Some things, not so much.

* * *

Ezra *in space*: Hera, I can't get through, those interdictor cruisers are cutting us off!

Hera: Stop complaining!

* * *

Konstantine: Move to intercept!

Soldier: But sir, Commander Thrawn ordered us to hold our position.

Konstantine: Did I stutter?

* * *

Thrawn: Konstantine, return to your assigned coordinates immediately!

Konstantine: I've had enough of your games, Grand Admiral.

Thrawn: They're not games! It's art!

* * *

Soldier: *to Konstantine, about Sato's ship* Sir, he's changing course!

Solider: This is probably a bad time to say I told you so, but…

Konstantine: Shut up and take evasive action!

* * *

Thrawn: Konstantine, no!

Kallus: Konstanine, yes!

* * *

Thrawn: Konstantine was careless.

Pryce: And a loser.

Thrawn: Let's hope he did not undermine my efforts.

* * *

Kanan: You can feel it, can't you? My friends are dying.

Bendu: First of all, they're not your friends.

Kanan: What?

Bendu: More like… sympathy companions.

* * *

Kanan: You'd rather hide. Like a coward.

Bendu: I will not be called a coward by the likes of you, Kanan Jarrus!

Kanan: *making chicken noises*

Bendu: Stop.

Kanan: Bawk bawk bawk, ba-kawww!

Bendu: Enough.

* * *

Mon Mothma: You have courage, Ezra. May the Force be with you.

Ezra: Wait, no, I wasn't done talking—

Mon Motha: Byeeee

* * *

Ezra: We can't go back, not without help.

Chopper: ...

Ezra: And I think I know where to find it.

Chopper: No.

Ezra: Sabine.

Chopper: NO

* * *

Zeb: Rex and I have done our best—

Ezra: We're all doomed.

Zeb: But this is really Sabine's baby.

Ezra: Sabine's pregnant?!

Hera: Ezra, keep up.

* * *

Hera: Then it should work.

Hera: And if anybody says otherwise, I'll fight them.

* * *

Rex: Should, yes, but there are a lot of modifications and special fuses.

Hera: Sounds like Sabine.

Rex: We never got to test it while Sabine was here—

Hera: No reminders of my missing daughter, please.

Rex: …

Rex: Anyways, if it overloads, I'm not sure we can fix it.

Hera: Well, I'm sure everything will be fine and that statement won't turn out to be an important plot point or anything like that.

Everyone: *laughs*

* * *

Hera: Fire it up.

Zeb: It's working! The shield is actually working!

Hera: You dare doubt my space daughter?

Hera: Nice work boys.

Hera: And by boys, I mean Sabine.

Hera: Speaking of boys, Kanan, do you copy?

Hera: And by that I mean, Kanan, where the kriff are you?

Kanan: I read you Hera.

Hera: That's not enough. You need to get back to base immediately.

Kanan: I'm moving as fast as I can.

Hera: Yeah, I'm gonna need you to double that.

Kanan: I—

Hera: Come on, you're a fast finisher in plenty _other_ areas of life—

Kanan: Okay, okay, I'm coming! There's no need to get personal!

Zeb: *snickers*

* * *

Thrawn *about the rebels*: Let's test their mettle.

Pryce: Their what?

Thrawn: Mettle.

Pryce: Like, the metal of their ships?

Thrawn: Not me-tal, _mettle!_

Pryce: ...

* * *

Hera: Kanan, find cover, now!

Kanan: What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of them firing at me!

* * *

Zeb: Oh no. The shield's turning red. Red's never a good color.

Rex: The shield is overheating!

* * *

Thrawn: They've had enough. Cease fire.

Pryce: Oh, come on! I was just about to get the popcorn!

Thrawn: I'm sorry, governor. You'll have to enjoy your popped corn some other time.

Kallus: I can't believe I ever worked for you people.

* * *

Zeb, about the shield: It held! It held!

Hera: Of course it held! Didn't you have any faith in my space daughter?

Everyone else, coming out of hiding: Of course we did!

* * *

Hera: Kanan, do you copy?

Hera: Kanan?!

Kanan: Ready to admit your undying love for me yet?

Hera: Would you just come back to base already?!

* * *

Sabine: Ezra? What's going on? Why are you here?

Ezra: Nice to see you too, Sabine. I'm well, thanks for asking.

* * *

Kallus: I've been in your position before, only to have these rebels pull a victory from certain defeat.

Thrawn: You and I are not the same, Kallus.

Kallus: And thank Force for that, am I right?

* * *

Rex: If we mine these approaches, we can slow him down.

Hera: Good. You and Zeb can take a squad down and get it done.

Rex: Huh? Oh, I—I didn't mean me… I mean, someone else could slow him down, someone younger, and… more expendable…

Hera: Got it. Mart, you're on it!

* * *

Fenn Rau, to Ezra: With Thrawn in command, you should count your losses and consider yourself fortunate to have escaped.

Ezra: First of all, I never learned to count.

* * *

Tristan: I wish we could offer help—

Ezra: No you don't.

Tristan: But we just don't have the resources—

Ezra: Yes you do.

Tristan: We can barely take care of our own—

Ezra: No, you can't.

* * *

Sabine: You're not going alone. I'm going with you.

Ezra: Sooooo you're in love with me?

Sabine: What? No! I want to save Hera and Kanan and Zeb!

* * *

Sabine *to her family*: I never thought I would be standing here with all of you—

Tristan: Yeah, me neither, that's why I moved into your bedroom.

Sabine: But my friends make the impossible, possib—you moved into my bedroom?!

Tristan: Yeah. It's bigger! And it has a window seat!

Sabine: That's my window seat!

Tristan: Not anymore it's not!

Ezra: Guys? People are dying here?

* * *

Ursa: Bridger and his friends restored my daughter to me, and that is a debt worth repaying.

Sabine: Really?

Ursa: Of course.

Sabine: Because I couldn't really tell if you were actually happy about it, or not…

* * *

Zeb, to Rex: I hope this plan of yours works.

Rex: Yeah… me too.

Zeb: Dude!

* * *

Thrawn: They've revealed their meager defenses. Now, we will crush them.

Thrawn: Like fruit, or a small bird.

* * *

Zeb: Kanan! Glad you could join us. Hera said you're bringing help?

Kanan: Maybe! Maybe not!

Zeb: Wha—then what was the point of running off like that?!

Kanan: TBH I was trying to scare Hera into admitting her love for me.

Zeb: Ah. Did it work?

Kanan: Nope.

Zeb *shaking his head*: Women.

* * *

Thrawn: And if possible, capture the rebel officers.

Thrawn: And by rebel officers I mean Captain Syndulla.

Trooper: I got General Dodonna?

Thrawn: Nope. Put him back.

Trooper: But—

Thrawn: _Put him back._

* * *

Kanan: This way!

*Stormtroopers confront them*

Kanan: The other way, the other way!

Zeb: Now's probably not a good time for a blind joke, is it?

* * *

Pryce: Rebel reinforcements?

Bridge lackey: Mandalorian, by the look of them!

Pryce *glares*: Sabine. Wren.

Kallus *yelling so that everyone can hear*: You mean that teenager that beat you up?

Pryce: Someone silence the prisoner!

* * *

Hera: Kanan, what happened with your friend?

Kanan: Oh, don't worry, I think he's coming!

Hera: Seriously, Kanan, you're gonna have to stop speaking in riddles about this.

* * *

Thrawn: Hello, Captain Syndulla. I will accept your formal surrender.

General Dodonna: Actually, I'm the commanding officer here—

Thrawn: As I was saying, Captain Syndulla, surrender or watch your friends perish, one by one.

Thrawn: Beginning with the Jedi.

Kanan: Why me?

Thrawn: Isn't it obvious? She's in love with you.

Kanan: Oh, so _he_ can say it—

Hera: Not now, Kanan!

* * *

Hera, to Thrawn: You already know my answer.

Hera: And it involves you going and kriffing yourself.

* * *

Thrawn: What Jedi devilry is this?

Kanan: Excuse me, devilry?

Kanan: I mean, I am devilishly handsome…

* * *

Bendu: I bring death.

Kanan: Okay, buddy, bring it down.

* * *

Ezra, running across the interdictor in space with Sabine: Hey, anyone else feel like we're on Baywatch right now?

* * *

Pryce: We will not lose to this rabble!

Kallus: Ooh, that was a big word for you, Pryce! What is that, ten points in Scrabble?

* * *

Hera, about the Bendu: This is your _friend?_

Kanan: Hey, you know I don't do friends well! All the people I've ever befriended are either minors or dead!

Zeb: Hey, what about me?

Kanan: You fall somewhere in between.

* * *

Hera: Ezra, we're heading for the blockade. Is the interdictor disabled yet?

Ezra: Working on it.

Hera: Work on it faster!

Ezra: *as the interdictor explodes* Worked on!

* * *

Soldier: Governor, we have a problem.

Pryce: I don't want to hear it!

Kallus: Well that's awfully mature.

* * *

Ezra: Hera, we took out the interdictor, you're all clear.

Hera: That's the first good news I've gotten today.

Kanan: What about when I came back alive and well?

Hera: Oh yeah, that too.

* * *

Hera: We've got an incoming transmission?

Zeb: It's my boyfriend! I mean, it's Kallus!

* * *

Soldier: The remaining rebel ships have jumped to hyperspace.

Pryce: Thanks, Captain Obvious.

* * *

Thrawn: *to Bendu* What manner of creature are you?

Bendu: Speak for yourself, red-eyes.

Bendu: I see your defeat surrounding you, like many arms in a cold embrace.

Thrawn: Well then the joke is on you, because I've never been embraced by anything, ever!

* * *

Kanan: *to Ezra, on the _Ghost_ * You and Sabine really saved the day.

Ezra: Can I get that in writing?


	7. Always Two There Are

**A/N: Hi all. It's been a while since I've done one of these, but I found myself with some free time. (I promise, I'm still working on RFOM). Today's episode is S2E5:** **Always Two There Are. I know it's an oldie so I put some exposition in asterisks for you. This ep starts with the crew on the _Ghost._**

* * *

Kanan: Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper.

Ezra: If you're saying today's lesson is almost over, I'll do anything.

Ezra: Can I drop him?

Kanan: Sure.

Hera: Kanan!

Kanan: I mean, no, you can't drop him.

Kanan: *whispering* Make it look like an accident.

Chopper: Why did we adopt this one again?

* * *

Kanan: Use the Force.

Ezra: What else would I be using?

Rex: Hey kid, when you're looking through the Force, don't forget to look with your eyes, too. The droid's got his feet locked down.

Ezra: That's not fair!

Kanan: Real battles usually aren't.

Ezra: Well gee, now I feel better. Thanks Dad.

* * *

Rex: The Jedi general that I served combined the Force with his wits, and it made him a great warrior.

Kanan: Ah, you mean the dead one?

* * *

Kanan: Ezra's got plenty of wits. What he needs is more discipline.

Rex: Ah. Well you'd better let a soldier handle that.

Kanan: Excuse me?

Hera: *comes in* Sabine, I have a mission for you and Chop.

Hera: I had it for the past five minutes or so, but now seemed like a good time.

* * *

Hera: Zeb, you should go on the mission too.

Zeb: But Mom!

* * *

Kanan: Better find the medical supplies quick; Captain Wits is about to need them.

Zeb: *high-fives Kanan* Nice.

Rex: Ah, so that's where the boy's lack of discipline comes from.

Kanan: You're saying I lack discipline?

Rex: And apparently proper hearing, too.

Everyone: Ooh, nope, I'm not getting in the middle of this. *leaves*

Kanan: What I meant is that Ezra's got to learn to stay in the moment, be present. You got it Ezra?

Kanan: Where'd he go?

* * *

*Ezra sneaks into the _Phantom_ to join Zeb and Sabine*

Zeb: Hey, you weren't assigned on this mission.

Ezra: And hey, I didn't ask.

* * *

Sabine: You'd better ask Hera, just in case.

Ezra: Fine. *comms Hera*

Ezra: Hera, can I go on the mission?

Hera: Did you make your bed this morning?

Ezra: Yup.

Hera: Is your homework done?

Ezra: Yup.

Hera: Did you unload the dishwasher?

Ezra: Yup.

Hera: Have fun.

* * *

Ezra: What is this place?

Sabine: It's an old Republic medical station, abandoned after the Clone Wars.

Ezra: How do you know?

Sabine: I was assigned on the mission.

* * *

*when the doors to the base open*

Sabine: What do you know? Rex's codes worked.

Ezra: You sound like Kanan.

* * *

Ezra: Oh, come on, Chop. It's not so creepy, just… dark. Nothing we can't handle.

Sabine: Yesterday when the lights went out in your bedroom you screamed for ten seconds straight and ran into the wall.

* * *

*after Ezra talks to Zeb*

Zeb: Wait. You actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?

Hera: Take it back!

Zeb: Hera, why is your comm _always on?!_

* * *

Sabine: *trying the doors in the station* Yep, I was afraid of this. No power.

Zeb: You've forgotten about… _manpower!_ *pushes the doors open* Bang! Pow!

* * *

Ezra: Is anyone else hearing the creepy music in here?

Ezra: Just me?

* * *

Sabine: *kneels to paint the Rebel phoenix on the wall*

Ezra: Sabine, hurry up.

Sabine: I have to leave my tag Ezra IT'S MY THING

Ezra: *taps Sabine on the shoulder* Hey—

Sabine: *jumps* Waah! Ezra!

Ezra: What?! You were the one who decided to sit down for art class!

* * *

Ezra: *about the station* This might make a good base for us.

Sabine: Ugh, no thanks. This place looks like it's about to fall apart.

Ezra: Sabine, we're not talking about your life right now.

Zeb: *high-fives him*

* * *

Sabine: Chopper, power it up.

Chopper: Oh, right, because I can just magically power up an _entire space station—_ done!

Sabine: I didn't _mean_ the whole station, I meant this control panel.

Chopper: Oh. Well, this one's on you.

* * *

*after finding out that the files are corrupted, and can't show the location of the medical supplies*

Ezra: Change of plans then. Chopper stays here to fix the files while we search for the supplies.

Zeb: Ugh, I hate it when he tries to take over.

Sabine: Even worse is when it's actually not a bad plan.

Ezra: I can hear you guys.

Zeb: Should we follow him?

Sabine: Yeah… but do it grudgingly.

Chopper: Um, I'd rather not be left alone… anyone?

* * *

Zeb: *to Ezra* Why don't you put those Jedi skills to use finding the medical supplies so we can get out of here?

Ezra: Oh, no, it doesn't work like that, but I wont need my Jedi skills to find the medical supplies before you do.

Zeb: What's that supposed to mean?

Ezra: Well, generally it means I'm more perceptive, I can think on my feet, and I'm faster.

Sabine: Why are all of the boys fighting today?

* * *

Sabine: Look, I don't care who finds them first—

Ezra: I'll find them first.

Zeb: Cocky kid. Gonna run right past him! And announce everything I'm doing!

Ezra: *knocks a crate over onto Zeb*

Zeb: *from under the crate* So not fair.

Ezra: Fights rarely are.

Kanan: *over the comm* Aw, Ezra! You do listen to me!

Ezra: Kanan, why is your comm _always on?!_

* * *

*When they need to get back to Chopper, and Ezra points to an air vent*

Ezra: How about a shortcut?

Zeb: No thanks, Ezra. Air vents are your thing.

Ezra: You're just saying that because you won't fit in it.

Zeb: Maybe.

* * *

*When Ezra and Sabine run into the Seventh Sister*

Ezra: You're an Inquisitor?

Seventh Sister: Wow, you're bright.

* * *

Seventh Sister: You know what comes next.

Ezra: We sit down over caf for a nice, diplomatic discussion and part as unlikely friends?

Sabine: Run!

Ezra: Oh. That.

* * *

Ezra: Like Kanan said, it's never a fair fight.

Sabine: Ezra, I'm really glad you got the message and all, but can you focus on the matter at hand?

* * *

*after they run into the Fifth Brother*

Ezra: How many of these guys are there?!

Sabine: Two! _Learn to count you idiot didn't they have school on Lothal_

* * *

Fifth Brother: Seventh Sister. I didn't see you at Dad's funeral.

* * *

Ezra: *shuts the door to save her* Sabine, run!

Sabine: Ezra!

Sabine: I hate you Jedi and your selflessness noble acts!

Hera: *over the comm* I feel you, girl!

* * *

Seventh Sister: *to Ezra* Such a noble act. Just like a Jedi.

Ezra: Kanan, did you hear that? She called me a Jedi!

Kanan: *through the comm* Matter at hand, Ezra!

* * *

*Sabine gets back to Zeb*

Sabine: Zeb! Were you seriously stuck in the air vent for that entire battle?!

Zeb: … Maybe.

Sabine: What a convenient plot device.

* * *

Fifth Brother: *to the probe droids, after capturing Sabine* The other is yours. Do as you will.

Zeb: Oh heck no I survived the air vent I am not about to be killed by mechanical spiders.

* * *

Seventh Sister: *to Ezra* Why can you just not cooperate?

Ezra: Ha! Have you met me?

* * *

Seventh Sister: We know about Ahsoka Tano.

Ezra: You do?!

Ezra: I mean, uh… Who's Ahsnoka Lano?

* * *

Seventh Sister: As pretty as you are—

Ezra: What the kriff?

Seventh Sister: I only need you alive. Not in one piece.

Ezra: I can assure you, I'm a lot more fun in one piece!

* * *

Zeb: Chopper, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help

Chopper: What was that?

Zeb: I need your help.

Chopper: One more time.

Zeb: Chopper, I need—oh, come on!

* * *

Fifth Brother: *enters with Sabine* What did the boy tell you?

Seventh Sister: Nothing I wish to share.

Fifth Brother: Well, you were never very good at sharing.

Seventh Sister: You're _still_ mad about that? We were kids!

Fifth Brother: DAD GOT THAT LIGHTSABER FOR BOTH OF US!

* * *

Fifth Brother: So like, nothing nothing, or like, something that you're not going to tell me?

* * *

*Back with Zeb and Chopper*

Zeb: Truth is, I don't really stand a chance going in alone, much less with you.

Chopper: Gee, thanks.

Zeb: If we leave this space station, we're never seeing those kids again.

Chopper: Shotgun!

* * *

Seventh Sister: Once we have the others, we'll dispose of them both… very slowly.

Ezra: Man, you are such a cliché.

* * *

*During the rescue, when Zeb has Ezra and Sabine in the _Phantom*_

Zeb: They're Force-pulling the ship?! That's no fair!

Ezra: Fights rarely a—

Sabine: Not now Ezra!

* * *

Seventh Sister: I can't hold them alone!

Fifth Brother: Really? You've been doing fine on your own all day!

* * *

*after they escape*

Ezra: We made it. Good plan, Zeb.

Zeb: Let's not get all emotional. But I did save you and get the medical supplies, so I'm basically the best. Bow down to your lord and savior.

Chopper: Hey, I helped!

* * *

*Back on the _Ghost*_

Kanan: *beats Rex at Sabacc*I win!

Rex: Alright, you win.

Kanan: Yeah, I won!

Rex: Yup.

Kanan: I beat Rex at sabacc!

Rex: We established that…

Kanan: *voice getting louder, talking in Hera's direction* I won!

* * *

Kanan: *hears the crew coming back* Speaking of lack of discipline—

Ezra: *appears* Did somebody say LACK OF DISCIPLINE?!

* * *

Kanan: Ezra. We need to talk.

Ezra: Yeah, we do, about the two Inquisitors we just ran into.

Kanan: What?!

Ezra: *fist pumps* Ha! I knew that would get me out of trouble for the day!

* * *

Sabine: We got lucky, Zeb saved us—

Zeb: Darn right I did.

Sabine: But without him, things could have been bad.

Zeb: But they weren't.

Zeb: Because I saved you.

Zeb: Did I mention that I saved them?

* * *

Rex: *to Zeb* Well done, soldier.

Kanan: Okay, let's not start calling each other _that._

* * *

Zeb: Kanan, why didn't you tell us there were more of them?

Hera: Ahem. SPACEWIFE STEPPING IN

Hera: *to the kids* Commander Sato is going to need a full report on this.

All: *groan*

Hera: So... go do that. I'll be here, offering your father emotional support.

Ezra: You know, I had a pretty traumatic day, I could use some emotional support...

Kanan: Get in line, kid.

Ezra: Aw, no fair.

Kanan: Nothing is. That was the episode's whole lesson, weren't you paying attention?!


End file.
